1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to woodstoves and methods of operating a woodstove.
2. Background Art
Woodstoves have been used for hundreds of years to heat homes and other places where people gather. Although woodstoves are an economical source of heat, like most any machinery that relies on combustion, woodstoves produce particulate emissions.